


First Days

by glassnikki



Series: Dad!Bucky [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dad!bucky, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Dad!Bucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	First Days

The first few days felt like a daydream when they finally arrived home. You each worked in sync, taking turns for each diaper change and each measly cry. And when Ava demanded to be fed, Bucky always woke up with you, even in the middle of the night, to keep you company. You could tell that he felt a little left out as his little girl suckled away. He always took her to be burped, gently bouncing her until the little gas bubbles escaped her.

Come week two, however, Ava’s mood had completely changed. She constantly fought when you would try and put her down for naps or when you were trying to change her diaper. Bucky had insisted on using cloth diapers for her, feeling more comfortable about them than disposable. However, when you researched that new cloth diapers, you were relieved to find it was now reusable inserts.

While you seemed to struggle with what seemed like the simplest tasks like putting her down for bed, Bucky had already perfected. It felt like if she just heard his voice, she would immediately settle. Now when he was out on a quick run to the grocery, you are wishing you had a recording of his voice. Her piercing scream caused even Alpine, who had been stuck by her and Bucky’s side, to seek shelter under the couch. 

Nothing seemed to be working, she rejected feedings, her pacifier, and anything else you could think of. Currently, she was bouncing in your arms, the small bounces providing a small reprieve of the noise.

“Darling I know you miss your papa. But your mama is here. I’m not gonna let anything harm you, baby girl. Mamas got you.” You whisper before pressing a kiss to her smooth cheek. The talking had subsided a bit, a tiny win bursting in your heart. With one more idea left, it was time for the hail mary.

_ Her eyes and words are so icy _

_ Oh but she burns _

_ Like rum on the fire _

_ Hot and fast and angry as she can be _

_ I walk my days on a wire _

The song left you gently, paced to how Bucky normally tackles singing to her. Singing was never a strong spot, especially when compared to Bucky’s deep voice that resonates through the apartment. Gently, she calmed down and stared up at you, her baby blue eyes trapping you.

You continued through the song, unsure of really what else to do. You continued to sway her around the living room as her eyes finally started to flutter into sleep. You were so consumed with her, Bucky’s voice joining yours. You turned around as gently as possible, displaying the sleeping babe proudly in your arms.

“My two favorite girls! I’m so proud of you darling.” He said in a soft whisper, leaving a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Do you want to take a break?” He extended his arms out.

“I think I got this! Could you possibly heat up a little something for lunch? I’m gonna try and put her down in her crib.”

That was a much easier thing said than done. Each time you extend down to try and place her, her tiny hand caught on your hair or shirt. The rocking chair where you nursed her called out, letting you sink peacefully into it. She stayed curled on your chest, her tiny breaths hugging against exposed skin. Your eyelids start to drift off too until the tiniest wrap of knuckles on your knee wakes you.

Buck was crouched before the two of you, a plate of pasta balanced in one hand while the other had a small glass of wine.

“I think you have more than earned this momma. And we have a few of you pumps in the fridge just in case.” He said lifting it to your lips, knowing you weren’t going to be able to resist the temptation.

He tipped a small sip onto your tongue and you felt like you were going to cry. 13 months without a single drop, trying to give this little girl the healthiest fighting chance. That one little sip meant so much, Bucky knew that.

“How would you feel about trying out cosleeping?” You said while staring at the small body. “It would make feeding her in the middle of the night a lot smoother for the two of us.”

“I’m all game. Besides, I saw your Amazon history yesterday. That bassinet will be here tomorrow.” More tears well up in your eyes, happiness, and gratitude swiping over your body. You both stayed like that for a while, Bucky gently ghosting his fingers through the tufts of dark hair. 


End file.
